Mobile devices include applications, such as web browsers, that can request content from providers, such as website servers. Content providers can enable advertisers to supplement the requested content with advertisements. In general, pay higher prices for advertisements that reach specific intended audiences because targeted advertisements may increase the chances of favorable responses to the advertisement.
For example, an advertisement provider designs a music download advertisement for mobile device users. Mobile device users who previously purchased and downloaded music are likely to have sufficient interest and sufficient disposable income to respond favorably to the advertisement. However, the advertiser provider may not want to pay to send this advertisement to numerous mobile device users who have not purchased and downloaded music, because these mobile device users are not as likely to have sufficient interest to respond favorably to the advertisement. Therefore, advertisers would want to send such advertisements to targeted mobile device users.